


【快新】no zuo no die

by miaooo



Series: 夜店是个好地方 [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 原作AU后日谈。大家都是尽量普通的普通人，没有组织没变小没危险，大学生日常日（。没什么存在感的酒后PLAY，轻微role-play，轻过激，慎入





	【快新】no zuo no die

某种意义上也权当是成人礼了。

今天是他们第一次上床的一周年纪念日，并不是写作“告白”、读作“说破”的日子。起因是某个卸任小偷和侦探的组合竟然同时意外性地没能记得后者的日期。这个时候竟分外怀念人形自走计时机的白马来，但似乎又有哪里不对。总之可能实则都有些好hào事的两人在明显十分好hào事的黑羽带头之下，在东京街头的一家酒吧，约会。gay吧，也接待女客。

由于对所谓夜场和表演连最基本的好奇心都缺乏，他们去的有些早。毕竟也多少顶着学生的名头，自诩正经人的侦探和已经从良的小偷都没有对这样定位有些微妙的场合抱有超过一两个小时的兴趣，酒精也包括在内。

唯一的偶然发生在黑羽去洗手间的过程之中。

——快斗本来确信自己在的时候都把工藤守的好好的。鬼知道他们一进gay吧就有多少双狼的眼睛落到身上。他和工藤身材相貌都是不错，几乎不出所料很快就有人上前搭讪，形态各异的男人，端着酒杯、扛着震人的音响说话。两人表明是couple之后，试探的人又很快地少下去。——

竟至于黑羽离开才不过五分钟，回来就看到一个女人坐在他原先的位置上跟工藤貌似相谈甚欢的样子，眼睛都要瞪出来。

女人一头长长银发，慵懒地卷。欧洲面孔，五官却也有亚洲女性一般的精致，没有过度的妆容矫饰，却竟然令快斗这样察人颜色的行家说不清她的年龄。身材则更是有致，一袭长袖紧身黑色连衣裙无论掐腰还是深V都显得毫不突兀，只衬得她又禁欲又性感。女人好像甚是明了在高脚凳上要如何摆放躯干和手脚、怎样用修长手指摆弄玻璃酒杯，才能使整个人呈现出一番最为魅惑和冷艳的形象来。在独属于酒吧的那种暧昧环境中，简直就是色欲本身。

虽然相谈的两人都面带笑容，但女人和新一同框的景象实在非常违和。可能新一在快斗眼里实在太明亮太干净，同女人的冰冷气质格格不入。

女人见快斗走近，似乎是已经认出他了一般，却完全没有同他打招呼的意思，而仅仅跟新一知会了一下，堂而皇之起身走了。临走还递给快斗一个不知是挑衅、勾引还是调侃意味的眼神，一个同等妖媚的背影，后背的岔也开到令臀缝都若隐若现。若不是女人极有存在感的危险气场，快斗几乎会以为她真的只是一个搭讪的普通人了。

新一却适时拉回了他的注意。震耳欲聋的乐声中，他大半是通过读唇而不是用听的懂得年轻的恋人在跟他说什么。不是在介绍那个微妙的女人，而是说道：要不要回去。

还不到十点。快斗思索一秒就点头同意了。突然抓住新一的衣服前襟，凑上去在他唇上啄了一下。也算是好好利用了这个特定的公共场合一条无所顾忌的潜在规则。何况他对恋人意料之外的眼神和唇上一点酒的甜味都深感满意。

两人用散步的回到住处。来时挑到这个目的地就符合了不太远又足够热闹的预期，此刻沿着小路多走几步，就瞬间回到了那种夜的静谧中。沉闷的夏天的空气像泡在热水里，些微的风吹来，却也不必担心感冒。大概就是一个悠闲周末的过法。

新一说那个前来搭讪的女人自称贝尔摩德，是宫野志保的熟人，同时也是他们去的那间酒吧所属的集团的股份持有人。大概也就是通过宫野知道的他们两个，之后在这里偶遇，就来打了个招呼，还帮两个年轻人免了单。新一说，贝尔摩德虽然看起来年轻，但是是妈妈辈的朋友，他听宫野提起过。还说那个奇怪社团的成员间互相都用酒的名字称呼，就像女人管宫野叫雪莉。

……总之听起来倒是不痛不痒的，快斗心想。不知道新一只是单纯地顺便向他介绍一下，还是其实是在安抚他？不过那女人临走却又用那么异样的眼神，还是让人心下难安。不过比起被妈妈辈的美艳阿姨挖墙脚（快斗很清楚新一对女人的品味，他显然不好这一口），快斗更倾向于担心即将被工藤新一整蛊。可能是毫无来由的隐忧，但你绝不能低估一个艺术家的第六感。

无事发生。

走进玄关快斗被新一扑到门板上亲吻，认真得好像只是在品尝他嘴里是否还残留有酒的余味。快斗抱住他的腰，就任由他吮吻。软而滑的舌头贴到一起的触感令人不禁呼吸加重。渐入佳境之后恋恋不舍地分开，两人的衣衫都被揉得乱了。快斗低头看着自己敞到腰际的衬衫，因为特别受用而没有注意到自己被人宽衣解带的事实。但由于新一只拆到一半，下摆却还在扎在裤子里，这副样子可像个即将被嫖的牛郎。

反观新一那边，穿得倒还算齐整，只是脸上浮现的红晕和有些急促的轻喘昭示着他仍然赧于主动做这种事情。曾经的高中生名侦探丢下不知何时揉进手里的男朋友的衣领，丢下一句：“我去洗澡。”就匆匆逃了。

浴室里。工藤脑海中不合时宜地反复回荡美貌到妖冶的女人的调笑话语：

——代有希子说一句，这里可不是你这样的乖小孩该来的地方。

——噢？你都成年了？啊，都有男朋友了啊。那不如回家做点大人的事情？要知道男人的心思变得很快，不好好把握的话……

还记得自己被突转的话锋惊得一呛，差点失礼地溅到贝阿姨的身上，但终究是咳得十分狼狈。新一的理智适时冒出来，警告他别把别人的玩笑话当真，又有些恼恨自己已经开了这个头了，那半途而废又是要做什么。忍不住捶了浴室的墙。脸上感觉到一些微醺的热意，糊里糊涂洗过澡就出去了。

快斗没能制止跑得飞快的某人，只是在脑中回味了一下对方羞涩中好像带点气馁的神情？

其实开场的亲吻基本上就是“来做”，的意思。本来又是个难得的清闲周末可以无所顾忌，基本奠定了势必会滚上床的这种结局。

那么等待他的将会是什么呢。

有任何疑虑都在从浴室出来看到恋人在床上等他的时候飞走了。

如果这是陷阱他一定跳得毫不犹豫，谁叫他全心全意所喜欢着的人要以自身作饵。

快斗离开浴室时只在腰间围着毛巾，走到卧室门口，看到新一叉着腿半卧在床上。门没关，从这个角度刚好可以看到湿淋淋的红润穴口暴露在外，紧紧吞吃着两根新一自己的手指。

很显然这不是一个方便的角度，因为新一的手臂看起来像够不到似的，有些笨拙。见他终于来了，便脸色绯红地唤他道：“……快斗，帮帮我……”

被点到名字的人下意识地做了个吞咽动作，表情空洞。反手关上了门，锁舌咬合发出一下声响。唯独视线始终移不开似地保持在原来的方向。

快斗跨上床，蹲跪在新一身前，好像很温和的声音安慰道：“不用那么急，我会救你的。”

他握住新一的手，继续在里面抽送按揉，使肛口和壁道都能逐渐放松下来。新一倒了很多润滑液在手上，动作间四处流，很快快斗的手也湿了大半，他于是紧跟着顶入中指加入其中。骤然加重的饱胀感使新一又多收紧了穴道，他试图放松下来，无意识地把腿分得更开。

可能是用自己的手比用别人的手更刺激，快斗都没怎么碰新一的敏感点，他前面就硬起来。

感觉弄的差不多，快斗撤了手，解下腰间的毛巾直接扔到地上，去床头的柜子里拿出套子。

新一却说：“我用的油性的润滑。”油性的润滑剂会造成乳胶的溶解，不过也没有什么实质的影响。

快斗答道：“我知道。”凭手感也摸出来了，“别担心，会满足你的。”一边仍然上手拆了一个，没多解释什么。

快斗看向新一，视线在他面上稍停留了一会儿。新一表面上做出一副毫无破绽的狐疑模样，但应该被他盯得有些心虚了吧。

“要帮我戴吗？”他接着道，“还是说，你比较想骑乘？”

打破定格的一句话。

新一舔了一下嘴唇，从表情到整个人的气息都由这个动作变为挑衅一般。他道：“不用。正面抱我，让你爽。”

//

“……还真是，说到做到啊，新一，呃……”快斗趴在新一耳边，努力忍耐下身传来阵阵快感的方式可能只剩下叫他的名字。只这一种方式。

恋人的腿盘在自己的腰上，手臂环住后背，虽然还由着他自己控制节奏，但每次快斗插入的时候新一都豪不遮掩地拉伸了身体呻吟，随着进入的动作放松后穴，抽出时又咬紧，不知是在恬不知耻地勾引他操更深还是依依不舍地不让他走。快斗有好几次都失控到忘记照顾新一的G点，夹在他腰侧的细嫩大腿却同时打消他一切抽身的可能。

反观新一除了微微有些喘，大体上还游刃有余的样子，大概可以知道这并没有多么困难。本质上还是两个人身体都已配合默契。

要说新一还有什么不满意的地方：“你能不能、我说……嗯、喝了酒感觉有点……隔……？！”他话刚说完，就感觉到快斗用力撞进来，然后被他抵在深处射了——射在套子里。

快斗掰着新一的脸亲他颈侧和下巴，深重呼吸挠得他痒痒的。没待多久就从他里面退出去，起身时新一自然放开他，就见快斗扒下套子（终于），打了结也扔到床下。他跪在新一腿间，伏下身去给他口交。

快斗才含进去一半就被新一拽住了脑后的毛，没什么疼的，就卡在一半。快斗实在觉得新一似乎很喜欢能够捉住他的这种感受，平时看起来总剥离又自持，相处起来才发现，他那些拉拉扯扯的小动作可谓层出不穷。尤其在床上。

新一说：“别。”

快斗见他有些坚决的，于是才顺着新一的手退开，小心没让牙磕到他。

唾液或者不知道什么液体在嘴唇和阴茎之间牵了个线，然后坠下去断了。

快斗这才握住新一搁在他脑后的手腕，从一个仰视的角度看着他的眼睛，道：“怎么了？”

“……等一会儿，想再、要我一次。”大侦探的话说得磕磕绊绊，面上倒是尽量面不改色了，但快斗目不转睛地盯着他的眼睛，心里也是真的清楚，新一说这话时心里到底有多慌。

“咳、”新一终于忍不住别开脸打断视线，嘟囔地说了句“你怎么不在里面多留一会儿”*，然后就拿另一只手摸过来，要去找快斗的小伙伴。

快斗没让他碰，并反守为攻把新一仰面推倒在床上，欺身上去和他吻在一起。

*据说这样的话下一发能更容易很快进入状态

富有侵略性甚至有些辛辣味道的吻。新一惊诧过后被强制缴去了全部的主动权，几乎觉得他好像在用舌头操自己的嘴，又像是蛇一样的两者在纠缠。新一未能纾解的欲望刹那间就被点燃，忍不住利用仅有的呼吸的空隙尖叫，声音都被堵在喉咙里变得沉闷，来不及吞咽的口涎从嘴角溢出。

口腔的阵地被掠夺到尽头，神智也跟着急剧下滑。新一终于忍不住想向上挺腰、把一直没被照顾的性器往快斗身上蹭，却好像早已被识破一般，腰胯被摁住，没来得及为预期而未至的快感感到失望，快斗竟然放低腰部用自己再次挺立的阴茎肉贴肉地顶过来。

若不是嘴唇被及时的一吻封得严丝合缝，新一突然拔高的呜咽怕原本有本事吵醒邻居。

快斗自觉也是舒爽，贴着新一的唇轻叹一声，复又继续挺腰将两人性器蹭在一起。

他由着自己的节奏动作，嘴上偶尔放新一一点空隙，容他发出难以承受的哀鸣。尽管新一在他后背上抓挠不止，快斗唯独一反常态强势地压制了他的腰胯，只反复把他试图合拢的大腿顶得更开，完全拒绝新一自己追寻快感的动作。

又含住新一的舌头吮吸，逼得新一呼吸一抽，快斗赶紧放缓了动作，抽开身凝视身下人颤抖的濒临边界的眼神，断然退开了大部分的身体接触。

因着高热的身躯忽的撤走而突然降至的凉意让新一惊了一下，使他回过神来。疑惑和欲求不满两种情绪堵在心口，不知先吐露哪端。忽然又被抓住膝盖、几乎是有些粗鲁地翻过身，做成一副跪伏姿态。脑子里隐隐觉得有什么不对，感觉到热烫一根立时贴在臀缝中间，又瞬间被被进入的渴求填满，忘记前一秒想要说什么。身体自发地就放松下去。上身放平，高抬臀部同时放开双腿，不知是诱人进入还是食髓知味的本能反应。

快斗没再为难他，只是刚刚使用过的小穴此刻又羞涩地闭得很紧。他用蹭得一塌糊涂的阴茎一路试探着抽插顶进去，——毫无隔阂。半晌才没入到根部。

到底之后两人俱是松了一口气。新一更甚，过程中他自己分明感受到里面不受控制地抽动，几乎要不顾可能的疼痛，要他直接插进来好了。

快斗看着身前赤条条、随着呼吸略有颤抖的裸背，实在不想让人久等。他抬起新一一边的膝弯，把他做出一个令人羞耻的、像小狗撒尿一样的姿势，跪立在新一身后前后耸动起来。

过程中新一很想偷空用手抚慰一下前端，但这个重心不稳、还要承担身后频频撞击的姿势下，要做这事实为不便。可能角度问题，快斗也不能次次都顶撞到他的敏感点，他快没力气挣扎、或者说迎合了，明明都已经处在高潮边缘了，还是扛了好一会儿才迎来射精。

快斗放下他的腿，竟然硬生生忍到从抽紧的小穴里退开，伸手去握新一喷薄的性器。被精液溅了满手，反倒就着那些浊液的湿润撸得更顺畅。新一也说不清是被突发湿凉的触感所刺激，还是高潮过程中还继续被抚慰的快感所没顶，顿时受不了地叫起来。想拿手去阻他，反被握着手掌包覆住自己的湿淋淋性器。一瞬间整个人都跟着软倒下去，腰背缩紧，反倒像是把任人索求的后部举得更高了。

快斗本就不耐到眼绿，忍无可忍把怒张的阴茎卡在新一臀底，去会阴和翕张的穴口之间磨。那确实消耗不了多少快感，不过扬汤止沸，还能勉强延长他最后的耐心。

确保新一都没空疲软下去就重新挺立起来，快斗分出一分心思去震惊这人在前后受制的情况下好像还一直有力气偶尔做些细碎挣扎。

那就还不要急。他俯下身在新一肩背一片吮出一些个红痕，终于听到可爱的小猫完整拼出让他停手的句子。声音有些毛糙的，完全失去平时那种克制的冷清。

快斗不禁勾起唇角，亲切道：“玩够了吗，新一少爷？您贴心的执事可要向您收取一点报酬……”

“不——啊！”没能作出的回答被擦过铃口的指尖打断。作为交换，一直作恶的手终于放开，新一立时就近乎瘫软地趴倒，不意外被及时横在腰间的手臂稳稳拦住。他发现自己喘得简直比刚踢完球还厉害，身上汗水淋漓像刚从水里捞出来。

快斗温柔地揽住他的腰，换回面对位平躺的姿势，然后抓住两边脚踝一举推到头顶。居高临下地看着神色都有些迷蒙的新一，让他自己抱住腿。神色温和道：“放轻松，享受就好。其余交给我。”

不知是被恋人的突如其来的控场言论所蛊惑，还是刚刚有点爽过头了没回过神来，新一乖巧地由着他叠起身体，回应道：“那你进来。”

第三次进入。刚刚高潮过，后穴十分敏感，新一仰着脖子大口呼吸，即使不紧紧盯着下身那入口，也能忠实地感受出每一丝肉体的牵扯。因为被开发得彻底，硬挺的阴茎毫无阻拦地就刺入到很深的地方。

好胀……好……撑……

人就是这样来的吗？新一不合时宜地分神想着，感觉会被干怀孕。……一定是脑子被做糊涂了。

但快斗慢慢抽出去的时候还是控制不住地叫起来。不知道自己怎么了，尤其那个通道内的感官被特别放大。明明腰上已经没有力气了，还是止不住想要绷成弓形。敏感点每次被进出都有被摩擦，快感像沸腾的水但已经溶进全身血液里穿梭，无处泄出只能通过挡不回去的淫声浪叫来宣扬存在。

新一恍惚间好似被两种分的观感挤压其中：仅有的身体接触只包括洞穴里来往进出的怪兽，无比想要被他拥抱，却苦于手臂被那缺德混蛋利用了自己的身体所禁锢，而抱不到的不满足；逆着灯光的阴影尚能看清他面容，一如初见那样英俊潇洒，此刻却同时深陷情欲的泥沼，满眼的征服与占有，让人胸腔充盈的满意。

他至少三次眼前一片空白以为自己已经射了，都被后穴给充分占满、最直白赤裸的肉体摩擦拉回现实。听说男性用前列腺刺激能高潮十几次，新一几乎惶恐这种临门没顶的边缘能一直持续到他死了。一次快斗低头吻他眼角，他才知道自己不知道什么时候哭出来，泪滴挂在脸上再抖落到床铺里，也无暇去关心。他控制不住泪腺，连后穴已经被操开到无力收紧，新一别无他法只能哭着开口，求对方快点射。

像每一次被那个逃跑为生的小偷打败，究其因果不过是他总比人缺一个后手。

快斗亲贴地吻了吻他不住喘息的嘴，呼吸交缠间对他说：“那要新一君努力用后面射出来啊。”

努力咬牙摇头：“做不到！”却被一双无比真诚、不掩饰狡黠的眼睛看着，得到这样的回答：“让我帮你呀。”

新一被他气到胸口发闷，说不清更想骂人还是诉说委屈。所谓的犬系男友，在床上也不过是匹一日一夜的饿狼。最终也只能乖乖束手就擒，放弃似地拧着身子挺起胸膛。

快斗从善如流一般压低他的腿去舔舐他乳尖。新一难以置信地感觉身下出入自由的那一根好像又变大了，撑到他轻微的疼。

碰这里一般都不会有特别强烈的快感，比不过色气的联想更重。并非性器官的部位被口水濡湿，像阴茎勃起同样的道理充血挺立。无论是视觉上有些淫靡色彩的艳红颗粒，还是身为男子被拨弄前胸的违背常理的猥亵感，都能在合适的时刻成为破坏新一理智的最后一根稻草。

他不会来得及反应的是左胸被恋人用舌尖热情挑拨像被吻在心尖尖上。然后一切都像是到了上限一样，完全崩塌了。

意识渐渐回笼的感觉有些像梦醒。但真的，其实大不一样。你不会一觉醒来感觉手脚肢体都被卸掉拆开。半晌才慢慢找回来触觉，却浑身软到连合拢双腿都全然无力。身子深处被内射了好几下的冲刷触感还很新鲜，脑子没印象了但身体还记得：从深处开始，灌满，很猛烈，那之后才彻底断片。

快斗埋首在他胯间，终于得偿所愿可以自如地用嘴摆弄新一的阴茎。大概只是……舔干净，这个意味，反正他绝不可能再有力气来一轮！新一知道自己该觉得羞耻，但所有多余的感想都被脱力阻隔在外；至于起因于被操到脱力这种事情请容他拒绝想起。

手口并用，一片湿滑之下快斗得以轻轻给予肛周敏感神经合适的刺激，牵连内里收缩几下，不情不愿吐出几口浊液浸湿了床单，怎么看都只觉得更糟糕了的情景。

类似排遗感使新一宁可继续躺着装死。名正言顺让后续的清理工作全落于饱足的另一人。

终于某餍足的魔术师玩够了爬起来，又被猝不及防抓到了手腕。

职业病。两个人都是。

无论多少次被这样抓到都心惊肉跳，但快斗却恶质地只想让恋人单方面受整治。

尽管如此，还是摇摇不存在的尾巴扑过去，亲亲恋人的脸和唇，明明只需要即答一句简短话语，也要依着他个人的喜好变着花样、接连重复好几遍。不过确像是催人入梦的魔咒一样，他的王子（公主）很快阖上眼陷入沉睡。

心里其实偷偷地好笑，一切做贼的避人耳目的技巧在这种场景下特别好用。

夜已经深了，简单地清洁过后端来水用嘴渡给沉睡的恋人。这样做会短暂地唤醒他，然后收到特别柔软乖巧依恋的眼神一枚。是快斗少数极喜欢到希望永远是个秘密的时刻之一。

把人抱起来换个位置换床单。快斗才觉得腰腿略有些疲惫，但这疲意又令他忍不住多抱了一会儿才舍得放下。

新一抱起来太舒服，两个人都安置好了，才更觉得肌肤相贴的时候就是犯规，逼他脑子犯浑。他最后还是把不老实的小兄弟安放在早就被他彻底占领打上独属标记的禁地里，有种说不出的满足和安心。

如果新一要打他就等明天再打好了。假如他有力气打的话。

无论如何今天这一仗他们可是十足的共犯啊。

而此刻只要抱紧他就好了。

-Fin.-


End file.
